


Can I Touch It?

by papyrus4sirus



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers for the comics, Threats, implied sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrus4sirus/pseuds/papyrus4sirus
Summary: Carl finds himself at Negan's mercy when his plan doesn't go as expected. This is based loosely off issues 105 and 106 of the Walking Dead comics and the show, but with a twist on an iconic scene. One-shot, though I may end up doing a series of these.





	

“How are your ribs holding up, kid?" Negan asks.

“What do you care?” Carl snaps, his one good eye squinting in suspicion.

“Excuse the fuck out of me, but I don’t condone that shit Dwight did, I thought that was crystal fucking clear.”

Carl refrains from saying anything. There is a strained silence.  

“Can I…wrap up my face?” Carl finally asks, his tone is not obstinate instead he sounds unsure.

“No, you absolutely fucking cannot.” Negan’s response leaves no room for argument, yet the kid still tries.

“Why the fuck not?” Carl raises his voice. Before he knows it, Negan is gripping his chin with one hand and angling his face close to his.

“You can’t, because I’m not **done** with you yet.”

Negan sees fear returning to Carl which is disappointing but he also can’t deny the undercurrent of pleasure it brings him. This kid is a pain in his ass and needs to pay for killing six of his men. He’s simultaneously in awe of Carl and deeply pissed off at him.  When Negan releases his grip Carl stumbles back, his one eye wide and the space where his other eye used to be is gaping in a parody of surprise. Negan leaves the room without a word. Putting Carl on edge is exactly what he wants.

 

__

 

Negan waits exactly two hours before returning to his room. When he enters the room, he leans against the door and just stares. Carl is standing near a table, he’s trying to look pissed instead of afraid.

“I’ve done some thinking,” Negan begins, Lucile resting menacingly in his hand, “all you gotta do is let me touch your eye hole.”

“You already asked me that and you know I don’t want you to.” Carl says haughtily, looking away.

“Yeah, but you see kid,” Negan says approaching Carl with Lucille now bouncing on his shoulder, “me touching it is a fair trade off for you killing six my men, don’t you fucking think?” Negan grins.

Carl presses his lips together, possibly to prevent himself from shouting. Negan is waiting on tenterhooks. Carl takes a deep breath and backs up.

“Fine…” He finally says, looking Negan in the eye.

“Ha! That’s my boy, I knew you had some sense in you.” His grin is salacious, bordering on obscene.

Carl stands frigid, waiting for Negan to approach.

Negan carefully sets Lucille on the table within arm’s reach of them both. Next, he uses his teeth to loosen his one black leather glove from his hand and then finally tosses it aside with his other hand. Carl watches anxiously as Negan slowly closes the distance between them, he’s crowding his space on purpose.

“Christ, lighten up would you? Do you need a drink first or something?” Negan teases, sensing how tense Carl is.

Negan raises his left hand and grips the right side of Carl’s face. Carl is as rigid as a tree and flinches when he first feels Negan’s hand on him. Negan uses his thumb to slowly trace the outer circle of the scarred flesh. Carl releases a breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding and looks down.

“Like I said, fucking _bad ass_. Can I touch inside?” Negan asks conspiratorially.

Carl knows there’s no point in refusing. Instead he nods once. Negan chuckles in response. The thumb that had been tracing the socket now slowly dips inside and proceeds to trace the inner scars. Carl’s breath hitches and Negan’s thumb pauses mid stroke.

“Shit… did that hurt?”

“No.” Carl says, his chin is trembling.

“What’s the matter? No one ever touch your eye hole before?”

Negan waits for Carl to say some smart-ass comment but he doesn’t. Instead he notices a tear falling from his one good eye.

“Oh shit, kid. Again?” Negan removes his thumb and backs up. “Fuck I’m sorry okay. Like I said it’s awesome, I thought I already gave you praises for it.”

Carl hastily wipes his eye and continues looking at the ground, he’s half turned away from Negan and feeling horribly ashamed.

Negan sighs heavily, “Here I’m gonna leave and you pull yourself to-fucking-gether okay? Fuck. Then I’ll take you back to your dad.”

As he’s exiting through the door he turns to Carl, “Oh and kid?” Carl doesn’t turn to face him, “You can tell daddy Grimes about everything that happened here, except maybe this part. I’d leave this part out.”

The door closes with a bang.

Carl cries openly once he’s alone.

A day later he’s rushing out of Negan’s car and into his dad’s open arms. He notices the blood staining both Negan and his dad from their altercation. He never thought he’d be this happy to see his dad but then again, he really thought he was at deaths door. Negan is an ominous shadow behind him who watches their display of affection with unfeeling eyes.

Later when his dad drags it out of him about his adventure with the saviors, Carl carefully avoids the story about Negan touching his wound.


End file.
